Where Worlds Meet
by redben346
Summary: Twins, Danny and Sydney, suddenly wake up in Zootopia not knowing where they are, until they meet Judy and Nick. Throughout this adventure the twins make friendships, a relationship, almost losing friends, finding out how they got there, and how to get back to the normal world. I still don't own anything except for my OC's. Hope y'all like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Day Before

Chapter 1: The Day Before: **(A/N): Here's the first chapter! Hope y'all like it! :) Don't worry, relationships will happen like after chapter six. Also, I'll be doing time skips periodically. :)**

 **(Danny's POV):** Hi there! My name is Danny Johnson! I'm sixteen years old, and I live with my mom and my twin sister, Sydney Johnson. I'm actually gay and Sydney is a lesbian, and our mom accepts us for who we are. Sadly, our dad cheated on our mom, and left the country with a new wife. Today is the Friday before Spring Break! Our school gives us two weeks off, only if we work our butts off like a month before Spring Break. This time, which I was surprised of, we actually got the two weeks off! I was so focused for getting through the last day before our break. Sydney and I sit together, also with our friends, at lunch, and we just hangout there during our lunch period. That's when my mom texted us saying that we were going to see Zootopia because it was releasing tonight. We were so excited to go see it because it was the biggest and most famous movie right now. We told our friends and they said they were going to go tomorrow. We just hung out for the rest of the lunch period, until sadly the bell rung. I had to go to Physics, which was horrible, while Sydney went to Art. We had a test to take, and I'm ok when it comes to test taking. However, this test was easy this time, so I did the test really quickly. After the test, I checked my Instagram to only find that I had gotten ten new followers and four new likes. Then, the bell rung meaning that I was heading for my last class, English. While I was walking to my next class, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend, Amanda. She isn't in my lunch period, sadly.

"Hey Amanda!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Danny! How'd you think of the test?" she replied with a smile.

"I thought it was easy." I answered her question.

"Same." Amanda smiled.

"You headed to English?" I asked her.

"Yup." she replied.

We both walked into our English class, and our seats were next to each other. However, we do our work together, and we don't cause any trouble with our teacher. Our teacher is really nice, and she brings us treats every Friday. I, then, asked if she wanted to go see the movie with us, and she said yes.

 **(Judy's POV)** : After the events that went down with the problems of both mayor and assistant mayor, Zootopia has been peaceful, and both sides, predators and prey, have been getting along quite well. It gets boring being on duty now because the calls are just your typical robberies and speeding tickets. I missed all of that adventure that took place before this peacefulness. Today, I'm just sitting here in my desk going through paperwork, and I heard a knock on my outer wall. I turned to see my best friend Nick standing there with in his hands: a box of donuts! I looked really happy and excited because I forgot to eat breakfast this morning.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Nick for bringing me breakfast!" I smiled trying to reach for the box of donuts.

"No problem, Whiskers." Nick replied, lowering the box so I could get some of them.

While we were eating the donuts in my cramped office, we just talked about how life was in Zootopia, and I was doing the last of my paperwork. Then, Clawhauser just appeared in front of my office! We like him as a friend because he's funny and so nice.

"Hey guys! Are those donuts?" Clawhauser smiled.

"Hey Clawhauser! And yes they're donuts, but you can have one because this is my breakfast." I replied with a warm smile.

"Ok Judy." he giggled, took a donut, and went back to his receptionist desk.

We just laughed to ourselves at him being so childish-like. We finished the box of donuts, and I finished the last of the paperwork I had to do. After we finished, we checked the news, and we were surprised on what we saw. The news said that Mayor Lionheart was going to be released in about two weeks because he was trying to do the right thing, but he did it the wrong way. Most of Zootopia was really happy to see him released soon, including Gazelle and Chief Bogo. Nick and I weren't going to forgive Assistant Mayor Bellwether for what she did to us, ever. She completely used us, especially me! Anyway, we don't really let the past get to us anymore. Nick and I are the best of friends, despite our status in biology, so no one could separate us ever. Also, whenever we had missions that had to separate us, we would just think about how the other person was doing.

Then, we had a emergency call for a robbery in Sahara Square! We quickly rushed to our car, and quickly drove off to Sahara Square. We saw Finnick run after the burglar, so we just followed them. We followed them for about a good ten minutes, until Finnick tackled the robber. That's when Nick and I quickly parked the car, and jumped out to help Finnick.

"I'm glad you guys came right away." Finnick said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"Sorry, there was traffic today." Nick replied also with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

I giggled to myself, while the three of us tried to hold down the black panther down, who was struggling to free himself.

"Stop squirming!" I said sternly.

"You'll never catch me!" cackled the panther, and suddenly vanished in a snap!

"Wait. Did he just?" I stammered.

"He just disappeared!" Finnick agreed.

"We should tell Chief Bogo about this. Right, Whiskers?" Nick stated.

"Yup. Finnick get in the car." I replied while Finnick just rolled his eyes and got into the backseat.

After we all buckled up, we sped away to the police station. When we got there, the three of us quickly ran into Chief Bogo's office. We told him about what just happened, and he just told us that we should keep an eye out for the panther that could magically disappear. We just nodded, and walked out of his office.

 **(Danny's POV)** : It was eighth period, which was stupid Algebra 2/Trig/Stats, and we had ten minutes until we could start our spring break. I could tell everyone was very antsy for spring break to start because I kept seeing my classmates moving their legs up and down very fast, and they kept staring at the clock. Then, the final bell rung! Everyone got up, got their backpacks, and ,while jogging slowly down the hallway, shouting for joy. I texted Sydney and Amanda for them to meet me by my locker. After I texted them, they instantly came to my locker. We walked out of the school, and walked back to my house. All three of us live close to the school, so we walk to and from it. Sadly we had to wait for fifteen minutes until my mom got here. We just watched some TV, and Sydney just texted her best friend, Justin. He texted back saying that he could, and he was going to be here in a few minutes. We finished the episode right when Justin and our mom got here. We got into the backseat of our mom's car, and we drove off to the movie theater. We got our tickets and popcorn and candy, and then we sat down in the middle of theater in theater three. First, they had the boring ten minutes of advertisements and previews. After that, finally, the movie was starting! We were all excited because there was so much built-up hype going around ever since trailer one came out.

 **~Time Skip because if you watched the movie in real life, then you know what went down~**

We came out of the movie theater really happy because the movie was fantastic and so amazing! We kept talking about it on the way home, too.

"That was so good that they need to make a sequel!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" everyone else agreed.

"You guys can have a sleepover tonight ok?" my mom smiled, while driving and we just smiled at each other.

Amanda and Justin texted their parents to drop off their stuff and chargers, and their parents replied saying yes they would. When we got back to our house, their parents had beaten us to the house. Amanda and Justin got their stuff from their parents, and we walked upstairs to the rooms.

"Boys in Danny's room and girls in Sydney's room, got it?" my mom stated, while we just nodded in response.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in thirty-five minutes." she added.

"Ok." we all responded.

Mom went downstairs to make us dinner, and went downstairs to the basement to play some video games. We were playing Super Smash Bros. Wii U, when Sydney paused the game, ran to the pantry, and brought back a package of Oreos. Even though we had skinny bodies, we ate a lot, and we didn't think it was weird at all. Sydney, then, unpaused the game and we continued playing the game we were playing. After a few more rounds, mom called us up to wash our hands before we sit down for dinner. We all went into the bathroom, that was next to the kitchen, so we could wash our hands. After we did, we all sat down around the table. Then, mom brought out the food, which was homemade chicken nuggets, homemade fries, and broccoli, and when she sat each of our plates down, we started eating right away. After we ate the very delicious food, mom let us watch another movie today. We were watching White Chicks, which was so funny that Amanda and Sydney were dying laughing at the funny scenes, and eating popcorn at the same time. I checked the time, and it read 10:30 pm. My mom went upstairs to go to sleep. After the movie, we played and sung along with, and it was called **My House** **by Flo Rida**. We were all in chorus, so we were really good at singing.

 _ **Open up the champagne, pop!**_

 _ **It's my house, come on, turn it up**_

 _ **Hear a knock on the door and the night begins**_

 _ **Cause we done this before so you come on in**_

 _ **Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been**_

 _ **Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this**_

 _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in**_

 _ **And you know where I live**_

 _ **Yeah, you know what we is**_

 _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in, in**_

 _ **Welcome to my house**_

 _ **Baby, take control now**_

 _ **We can't even slow down**_

 _ **We don't have to go out**_

 _ **Welcome to my house**_

 _ **Play that music too loud**_

 _ **Show me what you do now**_

 _ **We don't have to go out**_

 _ **Welcome to my house**_

 _ **Welcome to my house**_

After we sung that part, my mom came in with a tired face, and she went over to the stereo, turned down the music, and turned towards us with her very tired face.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep." my mom asked tiredly.

"Sorry, mom." I replied softly.

"It's ok, but do something more quieter." she yawned tiredly, and she then trotted back to her room.

After she shut her bedroom door, we went into our rooms because we all were tired from earlier plus we had school today. We all just got ready for bed, so we brushed our teeth, did our business in the bathroom, and got into our pajamas. Well, the girls put on their pajamas because Justin and I just got into our underwear and a tank top shirt. Before Sydney and I went into our rooms, we talked for a few seconds. We didn't hear, though, someone enter the downstairs, or hear that person walk up the stairs and hide behind the wall near the stairs.

"I wish we could visit Zootopia." I told Sydney with a smile.

"Yea I wish we could, too." she replied wishfully.

Then we heard someone whisper behind the wall near the stairs: "Be careful for what you wish for!"

"Did you hear that?!" I whispered nervously.

"Y-Yea. Let's just go to bed." Sydney replied softly while I nodded and we quickly shut our doors when we got into our rooms.

When I turned around, I saw Justin getting into my bed! It could fit me and him, but then I remembered the deal we made together at a sleepover during sophomore year. Justin saw my expression, and just giggled.

"Remember? We made a deal saying that we could secretly sleep together in the same bed as long we aren't dating." Justin smiled.

"Yea, I do remember." I replied softly.

"Ok." Justin said as he got under the covers on the side closest to my window.

I just sighed, turned off my light, and got under the covers on the side closest to my light switch and door. We exchanged our good nights, and Justin rolled over and held me close like a teddy bear. We fell asleep instantly, and I felt like something was going to happen soon. I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

 **(Pouncer's POV)** : My name is Pouncer Williams, I'm a black panther, and I'm from Rainforest District in Zootopia. I've been planeswalking between worlds ever since I was twelve. My ability is to grant wishes and desires from beings of the worlds. I secretly broke into this house that belonged to these twins called Danny and Sydney. They were wishing to go to Zootopia, and I was going to grant that wish. I accidentally broke a plant, and accidentally broke my cover. Then, I heard movement above!

 _"Just great."_ I complained to myself.

 **(Danny's POV)** : I suddenly heard a plant break downstairs! I slowly got out of bed, luckily Justin let go of me, and grabbed my phone and charger. I silently opened my door, and closed it quietly behind me. Then, I heard Sydney's door open next to me, and Sydney came out with her phone and charger. We both didn't know why we brought our chargers with us, but we were also curious to see what the noise was. We silently crept downstairs, and we searched the areas of the downstairs for a good ten minutes. When we were about to go upstairs, we heard footsteps behind us! We spun around to see a black panther standing on two legs and with some fancy clothes on!

"W-Who are you?" I stammered.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here to grant your wish." the panther replied while Sydney and I just gave each other nervous looks.

"Wai-" I began, but then the panther put a mist around us, and we disappeared from our home!

"That's more like it." the panther smirked before planeswalking back to Zootopia.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? Did y'all get the "planeswalking" reference? I'm going to do little references here and there, and no Danny x Justin isn't a thing and won't be a thing ever. Where did the twins end up in Zootopia? How will Amanda, Justin, and the twins' mom react for them being gone? If you want answers, stay tuned for the next chapter of Where Worlds Meet! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Twins, Welcome To Zootopia!

Chapter 2: Twins, Welcome To Zootopia!: **(A/N): Here's chapter two! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Danny's POV)** : I woke up, with Sydney on a bed next to me and our phones and chargers on a bedside table, and it was a bright, sunny day. I checked the time, and it was 10:30 am. Sydney also started to wake up, and I noticed that we weren't wearing our pajamas we wore last night. I wore a light blue T-shirt with a fox head on it, blue jeans, and some cool white Vans, and Sydney wore a pink T-shirt with a bunny on it, white shorts, and white Converses. They were pretty cool outfits, but we weren't sure, at first, of where we landed. I peeped out of the window, and I looked really shocked. I told Sydney of where we were.

"Sydney, you'll never guess where we are." I said very excitedly.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"We're in Zootopia!" I replied childishly.

"Oh my gosh no way!" Sydney exclaimed gleefully, and peeped out the window.

"This is so cool!" I smiled.

"Yas!" Sydney agreed.

We grabbed our phones and chargers, and put them into our pockets. We decided we were going to secretly explore Zootopia since there were no humans in the world of Zootopia. Once we got outside, I found out that we woke up in an empty apartment in Savanna Central. There were seven districts: Sahara Square, Tundratown, Little Rodentia, Rainforest District, Savanna Central/Downtown, Meadowlands, and the Canal District. We found that out from a Wiki we looked up, but we were about to get caught by a group of teenage animals walking and talking heading our way! We quickly hid in the bushes that were next to us. We came out of our hiding spots when they were gone.

"Phew, that was a close call." I sighed.

"Yea." Sydney replied.

We thought the coast was clear, so we continued to walk around Zootopia. We saw so many sights like stores and restaurants. Our snooping around ended when a female deer, with her son behind her, screamed at us.

"Wait! Who are you two?!" the doe pointed at us.

Unlucky for us, there were more animals around us. They all came to try to encircle us!

"Run!" Sydney yelled, while I nodded back.

We bolted out of the area, and started running toward the Downtown area. One of the animals, a male bear, called for the police, so we continued to run faster and faster.

 **(Judy's POV)** : We just got a call for two weird looking animals running through Savanna Central and towards the Downtown Area. Nick and I quickly got into our cop car, and sped off where we would cut off the animals that were out of place. I saw a glance of the two animals running towards Downtown, out of the corner of my eye!

"We got you now!" I stated while speeding in that direction.

We were on the tails of the two creatures, who were both white-skinned and wearing clothes. One a boy, and the other one a girl with long, flowing hair. They were fast runners, and they were sweating a lot. We chased them through Downtown because they were so fast, too fast!

"Keep running!" the boy said to the girl, while the girl just nodded.

Wow they can speak like us too. I wondered what else they could do like us, but I had one thing on my mind right now: to catch these two and bring them back to the ZPD. All of a sudden, they turned to run toward's Gazelle's house! They climbed the fence, and jumped through an open window on the first floor of her house!

 **(Danny's POV)** : We jumped through this window of this big two-story house. We were out of breath when we landed in the living room.

"That was so close." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yea." Sydney agreed exhausted.

Then, we heard footsteps, more like hoof-steps, coming down the stairs! We quickly hid behind one of the couches, so we wouldn't be caught. The steps kept coming closer and closer to our hiding spot!

 **(Gazelle's POV)** : I heard two people talking downstairs, and when I walked downstairs to see who that was, I heard them hide behind one of my couches. I decided to check the one next to a giant potted plant. I looked over to see behind it, and I saw two unfamiliar creatures staring at me! They had scared looks on their faces.

"P-Please don't hurt us." the boy stammered.

"Y-Yea." the girl agreed.

 **(Danny's POV)** : The gazelle-looking woman with blonde hair covering her left eye looked down at us. We were scared out of our minds. Then, all of a sudden, she held out her hand and smiled at us.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys." she smiled.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" the gazelle woman replied happily.

"Thanks, so far we only know where we are, but we don't know anyone." I smiled.

"Well, I'm the famous pop singer, Gazelle!" Gazelle exclaimed with a smile, and shook our hands.

"I'm Danny and this is my twin Sydney!" I smiled and pointed to me and Sydney, who just nodded.

"Cool! You darlings want anything?" Gazelle asked.

Before we could answer, there was a knock on the front door!

"This is Officer Judy and Officer Nick! There were two creatures that jumped through your window, can we come in?" asked the voice sternly.

"Please don't tell them we're here." Sydney pleaded.

"Ok, hide in the closet over there." Gazelle replied calmly, and we nodded and hid in the hall closet.

Gazelle, then, opened the front door, and let the two officers inside her house. They asked her if she saw them, and she replied with a no. However, they still investigated the living room. When they found nothing, they said thank you for letting them search for her house for us, and quickly left the property. When Gazelle shut the door, we came out of the hall closet, and we sat in the living room with the flatscreen TV. _"Geez, these animals know class!"_ I thought to myself. Gazelle brought us chocolate iced cupcakes! We turned on the TV to the news, just in case anything happened. While we were eating the cupcakes, and surprisingly Gazelle herself ate some too, we watched the TV. I checked the time, and it was 2:30 pm. We were running for a long time! Then, an important message came on the TV screen! It said if you find these two creatures, call the police immediately! Then, it showed us a picture of Sydney and I running! We turned off the TV quickly, and we asked Gazelle if she could go buy us some clothes. We asked her this because we needed to wear some sort of disguise. She said she would, and would come back in a few minutes. After she left, we were wondering on how Amanda, Justin, and our mom were holding up.

 **(Amanda's POV)** : I woke up to Sydney gone! I went to Danny's bedroom to find Justin waking up without Danny next to him! We went downstairs to only find their mom making some food!

"Do you know where Sydney and Danny went?" I asked Mrs. Johnson nervously.

"Wait, they aren't with you guys?" she replied.

"No." Justin frowned.

We looked for them all over the house for a good twenty minutes, but came up empty handed. The three of us started to panic a lot, and decided to call the police. Mrs. Johnson told the police everything that she could tell them. I just hoped the both of them were ok.

 **(Danny's POV)** : When Gazelle came back with our new clothes, we thanked her a lot for everything she has done for us. When it became dinner time, Gazelle invited us to have dinner with us, and we accepted the invite. While she cooked us dinner, we tried on our clothes upstairs. The clothes looked cool, and they were fitting us perfectly. After we put away the last of our clothes, we heard Gazelle call us downstairs for dinner. We came downstairs to see a feast before us! There was a salad bar, some chicken, for us, glasses of milk, cornbread, and some bread and butter. We thanked Gazelle for this feast, and we sat down next to each other. We started eating, and after we ate the dinner, we were stuffed! Gazelle's cooking was amazing! I hoped the other animals would accept us like Gazelle did. When it became bed time, we asked her a question.

"Can we stay here? We don't have anywhere to stay." I asked Gazelle politely.

"Yes, there's two guest bedrooms at the end of the hallway upstairs." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" we replied with a smile.

"Your welcome darlings!" Gazelle answered.

We headed upstairs, and went into our bedrooms. Gazelle's bedroom was near the stairs, so we felt a little isolated from her. We went to bed quickly because today was a very tiring day. We went to sleep thinking of the human world.

 **(Pouncer's POV)** : Just great! Gazelle is now caring for the twins, but it's just her typical nature in her. I was on the first floor of her house because she needed to be taken out of this twins plus me equation. I was at her bedroom door, and opened it quietly. She looked cute when she slept in her bed, but I accidentally stubbed my toe on her bed! I tried not to yell in pain, but anyway she woke up groggily! Gazelle looked up at me, and screamed loudly.

 **(Danny's POV)** : Sydney and I woke up instantly with Gazelle screaming! We ran to her room, and saw that same fancy, black panther, that was in our house, who was now hovering over her bed!

"Get away from her!" I yelled at him, and tackled him to the ground hard.

I started punching him, until he pushed me off, and slid out the window saying: "This is not the last you'll see me little Danny!"

"Are you ok?" we asked Gazelle trying to calm her down.

"Yea." she replied more calmer than before.

We hugged her, and we were going to go back to bed, until Gazelle told us something.

"Thanks darlings." Gazelle smiled.

"No problem." Sydney replied.

We closed her bedroom door, and went into our beds. After I went under the covers, I went back to sleep. I was kind of homesick because both worlds were amazing!

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I checked the time, and it was 9:30 am. I got dressed, and went downstairs to find Gazelle making us chocolate chip pancakes and sausage! Then, Sydney came down yawning, and then Gazelle set our plates of breakfast at the places we were sitting at.

"Morning darlings!" Gazelle beamed.

"Morning Gazelle!" we replied with a smile.

"You're gonna have to explore Zootopia on your own today because I have to go to the studio today, sorry." Gazelle said with a slight frown.

"It's fine." I replied.

She checked the time, and quickly went out the door, and told us goodbye. We returned her with our own goodbyes, and washed our dishes in the sink. We walked out of the door, and walked towards Downtown, trying not to be noticed. We succeeded in doing that, but we decided to go to the police department to confess on why we're here to them. We reached the doors of the police department, and we walked inside to be greeted by the cheetah receptionist. When he looked up from his phone, he was so surprised to see us.

"Hey, um do you know where there is a Judy in here?"I asked him curiously.

"Uh...aren't you two from yesterday?" the cheetah asked.

"Y-Yea." Sydney replied.

The cheetah pulled us into a storage room, so we could talk to him. He was so nice and funny, and his name was Clawhauser.

"I've been waiting to meet you two." Clawhauser exclaimed happily.

"Cool." I replied.

"What type of species are you guys?" he asked us curiously.

"We're humans." Sydney replied with a smile.

"Wait, what now?" Clawhauser asked confused.

"We'll explain, once you bring in Judy with you." I said.

"Ok, I'll go get her." he responded while walking out of the storage room to go find Judy. Then, he paused, and said "Welcome To Zootopia!" with a smile.

"Thanks!" I answered.

"You're welcome!" He called back.

We were going to fit in probably, but that's if the animals accept Sydney and I. Also, we need to find a way home, too. We were going to have fun here, first.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? Did y'all get the references? In the next chapter, I'm gonna ask y'all who do you think should date Danny and Sydney. Remember Danny is gay and Sydney is lesbian. PM me your answers, and the results will be posted after chapter five! :) Anyway, to the questions. How will Judy react? Will Gazelle let the twins help her sing? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Confession to Zootopia

Chapter 3: Confession To Zootopia: **(A/N): Here's chapter three! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Judy's POV)** : I was in my office do some more awful paperwork. That's when Clawhauser came in, but I wasn't in the mood today because I forgot breakfast again and Nick was sick today.

"Um, Judy?" Clawhauser began.

"Yes?" I replied.

"There are two certain people waiting for you in the storage room." he answered.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Just come here." Clawhauser stated.

"Ok." I said.

We did a quick walk to the storage room, when we got there I froze because they were the two I was chasing yesterday! All of us, except for Clawhauser, dropped our jaws open when our eyes met each other.

 **(Danny's POV)** : Sydney and I were talking about how cool this world was, when Clawhauser and Judy walked in! There was a pause before anyone could say anything, until I managed to break the silence from finding the right words to say.

"Hey, my name is Danny and this is my twin sister Sydney!" I smiled, and when I pointed to Sydney, she just smiled and waved.

"Hi there, my name is Judy! This is the receptionist Clawhauser." Judy replied happily, and when she pointed to Clawhauser, he just smiled.

"Cool." Sydney smiled at the bunny officer, and Judy had a small blush in return.

"Wait, how'd you guys get here, and what species are you two?" Judy asked us curiously.

At first, Sydney and I looked at each other for the answer to the first question, and we then remembered what happened that night of the sleepover!

"We were having a sleepover with two of our best friends, we heard someone downstairs, when we were downstairs we found this black panther that stood on its two feet, and the next thing we knew, we were here in Sahara Square!" I replied to Judy's first question, while Sydney just nodded in agreement.

"Wait! I know that black panther!" Judy exclaimed in shock.

"How?" Sydney asked her.

"Finnick, Nick, and I saw him one day rob this store! Then, when we caught him, he just disappeared!" Judy said with shock.

"He was there, last night, at Gazelle's house!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, you were at Gazelle's house?!" Clawhauser and Judy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Um, yea? She's letting us stay there cuz we don't have anywhere to go." Sydney replied.

"That's so cool! You guys are staying with the most famous pop star Gazelle!" Clawhauser smiled gleefully, while Sydney and I smiled to each other with our realization.

"Anyway, to the second question, what type of species are you two?" Judy asked us curiously.

"We're humans, and we come from a world where humans are the dominant species." I replied.

"Wait, you two are what now?" Judy's jaw dropped.

"We're humans." Sydney clarified.

"Oh, cool." Judy replied more calmly.

"Yea." I agreed.

We talked about how this black panther guy has this sort of power, and when he started travelling each world. We also kept hearing Clawhauser fanboying over us living with the famous Gazelle. Clawhauser was so cute because he acted so childish, and he was so in love with Gazelle. It was kind of funny to see him fanboy over a pop star, but that usually happened back at home with our schoolmates, too. After we talked, we walked into the lobby of the police station, and we found out that the chief, who was a type of bull, standing there with his arms crossed.

"H-Hey Chief Bogo!" Judy said nervously.

"Everyone who's in front of me, in my office now!" Chief Bogo grimaced.

We all, quickly and quietly, walked to his office, and once we were in, he closed the door and sat behind his desk. Sydney and I sat in the two chairs in front of his desk, while Judy and Clawhauser stood behind us.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Chief Bogo demanded.

"I'm Danny and this is my twin sister Sydney." I stammered.

"Cool, but you still haven't answered my second question." Chief Bogo replied.

"We came here because a black panther who can stand on two legs, like you guys can, somehow teleported us here." Sydney answered nervously.

"Hmm...It sounds like the same black panther who escaped Judy and the two foxes." the chief pondered.

"Yup it is." Judy piped up.

"Ok, then this black panther needs to be taken care of." Chief Bogo stated, while the rest of us just nodded.

I checked the time and it was 2:30 pm! Gazelle was going to be home any minute, and we forgot to tell her we were coming here!

"Sorry but Sydney and I have to be back at Gazelle'a house as soon as possible!" I said quickly.

"Wait, you two are staying at Gazelle's house?!" Chief Bogo asked shockingly.

"Um yea." I replied.

Then, Sydney and I ran out of the police station to get to Gazelle's house, which wasn't far away. On the way, we got a couple of stares and gossips, but we didn't care because we didn't want to become on Gazelle's bad side. Even though she doesn't show it, her bad side could come out if you awaken it enough. We were through Gazelle's front door when her car came rolling in onto the driveway! Then, I remembered something important!

"Dang it! We forgot to ask them for their numbers!" I told Sydney.

"It's ok, we can get them next time." Sydney replied with a smile, while I just nodded.

Then, Gazelle walked in with three shopping bags and a cup of Snarlbucks coffee in her hands. She noticed us after she sat everything down on the table.

"Hey darlings! How was your day?" Gazelle smiled.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I replied happily.

"Pretty good, but tiring from the studio and shopping." she replied.

"We have a question for you, Gazelle." Sydney began.

"Sure! Anything for you darlings!" Gazelle smiled happily.

"We can sing, too. We want to know if we can sometime go to the studio with you?" Sydney asked.

"Of course! I'd love for other singers to sing with me!" Gazelle exclaimed happily and hugged the both of us, and we returned the hug to her.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Your very welcome." she replied with a warm smile.

Gazelle, then, let go from the hug and went upstairs to put away her new clothes from the shopping bags. We plugged our phones into our chargers because they were getting close to being dead. We were still amazed on how these animals built this very cool metropolis. Then, we heard Gazelle scream! She ran downstairs, and we quickly grabbed our phones and chargers.

"Get in my car! That panther was inside my room!" Gazelle exclaimed nervously, while we just nodded.

The three of us ran out of the house, and into Gazelle's car quickly. When we were buckled in, that's when the black panther ran out of the house! Gazelle quickly turned on the car, and drove away quickly as we could. We were heading quickly towards the police station, and I checked behind us and the panther was on our tails! When we got there, we quickly got out, and ran inside looking for Judy and the chief. We found them in Chief Bogo's office, and we quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Judy asked us confused.

"That black panther was upstairs in my room and in my closet!" Gazelle replied nervously.

"Yea, and on our way over here, he was on our tails!" I added in.

"Oh. Is he here?" Chief Bogo asked us.

"We don't know, but I think he's gone now." Sydney answered.

"Ok." Judy said.

We unlocked the office door, and looked around outside of the office, but there was nobody there. Then we all heard a voice behind us!

"You thought I left?" smirked the black panther.

We all ran downstairs towards the storage room, and closed the door quickly behind us. We all sat on crates from being tired of running from this damn black panther! While we were sitting and catching our breath, I decided to ask for their numbers. I did this because what if we needed them, but we couldn't get to them in time. They agreed to putting their cell phone numbers in my phone, and then they did the same thing for Sydney's phone. Then, I realized something! We could've called our mom to tell her we were all right! I tried calling my mom, and the phone started dialing it!

"Yes! Come on phone work!" I whispered to myself, but then when it started ringing, the phone said it was out of reach!

I started to tear up because we could've called mom, Amanda, and Justin. Sydney noticed that I was making tears go down my face, and she came over, sat next to me, and hugged me.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sydney asked me concerned.

"I tried to call mom, but the phone said it was out of reach!" I stammered through my tears.

"Aw it's ok. We're going to find a way out of here, ok?" she replied with a smile.

"Ok." I said much more calm now.

The other three noticed us, and came over to sit next to us to see what was wrong. We told them what was wrong, and then the three animals hugged me because the felt so bad about the phone not letting us speak to our mom. After we hugged some more, the five of us walked out of the storage room cautious, so just in case that black panther decides to show his face again. To our surprise, the panther was gone! We sighed in relief, for him being gone for the rest of the day. I, then, asked the three animals that were in front of us a question.

"I have a question for you guys." I began nervously.

"Yea? What is your question?" Judy asked me.

"Are there LGBT animals in Zootopia?" I asked the three animals.

"Yea. Why?" Gazelle replied.

"Cuz, I'm gay and Sydney is lesbian." I confessed nervously.

"Hey it's ok. Everyone here accepts those type of people, darling." Gazelle smiled.

"Ok." I smiled back.

Then, these two foxes walked into the police station. One of them was tall and wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and a blue tie on, and the other was short and wearing some pretty cool shades. Judy introduced us to them, and we were very happy to meet them.

"Hey Finnick and Nick!" Judy smiled while waving to them.

"Hey Whiskers!" the tall fox, who was Nick, replied back with a smile.

"Who are these two?" Finnick asked Judy, and pointed to Sydney and I.

"I'm Danny and this is my twin sister Sydney." I replied with a smile, and when I pointed to Sydney, she just smiled and waved.

"Cool." Finnick said coolly.

"I have an idea, Sydney, turn on Better When I'm Dancin'" I said with a smile, while she just nodded.

When the song started, Sydney and I started to sing it pretty good. I started with the first verse and then Sydney joined me in the first pre-chorus.

 _ **Mmmm, Hey, Mmmm**_

 _ **Don't think about it**_  
 _ **Just move your body**_  
 _ **Listen to the music**_  
 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_  
 _ **Just move those left feet**_  
 _ **Go ahead get crazy**_  
 _ **Anyone can do it**_  
 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

When it got to the first "Sing, oh, ey, oh", Sydney and I started to dance. When it got to the second one, Gazelle started to dance with us. Then, the first pre-chorus came along.

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire**_  
 _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_

 _ **Show the room what you can do**_

 _ **Prove to them you've got the moves**_

 _ **I don't know about you**_

After the first pre-chorus, when we went into the chorus, Sydney, Gazelle, and I ran into the area where the other officers were in. Gazelle joined us in the chorus, and we had great trio going for the song. The other four who were with us followed us to where we were going to.

 _ **But, I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **You know we can do this together**_  
 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_

After we did the chorus for the first time, some of the other officers started to dance with us. We were having a fun time, and the other four animals joined in the dancing with us. Sydney and Gazelle sang the second verse, but Sydney did the first half and Gazelle the second half.

 _ **When you finally let go**_  
 _ **And you slay that solo**_  
 _ **Cause you listen to the music**_  
 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_  
 _ **Cause you're confident, hey baby**_  
 _ **And you let your hips sway**_  
 _ **If you knew that you could do it**_  
 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

The three of us started to dance and sing towards the exit, and everyone followed us. When we got outside, we were at the first "Sing, oh, ey, oh.", and at first everyone just stared at us. Then, everyone started to join the dance party.

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire, baby**_  
 _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_

 _ **Show the room what you can do**_

 _ **Prove to them you've got the moves**_

 _ **I don't know about you**_

 _ **But, I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **You know we can do this together**_  
 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Oh, ey, oh**_

After the middle part, which was sung by Gazelle, we at least had a hundred other animals dancing with the chief, Judy, Nick, Finnick, and the other officers! We were going to be just fine staying here for two weeks. At least that's what I thought, anyway.

 _ **But, I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **You know we can do this together**_  
 _ **Don't you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_  
 _ **Lalalalala**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah**_

When the song was over, the three of us bowed, and the animals who were in front of us gave us a standing ovation! Sydney and I were just going to fit in Zootopia, and everyone was going to accept us for who we are. That was going to be mostly true, but that's all we knew right now. Then, Judy and Nick came over to us to congratulate the three of us.

"You guys were awesome!" Judy exclaimed happily while running up to Sydney and I, and hugging us.

"Thanks Judy." I replied, while Sydney just nodded for her response.

"You two can definitely come to my studio anytime because the song you just sang, just amazing!" Gazelle smiled.

"Yea." Sydney replied with a smile.

"Who was it by again?" Nick asked us confused.

"It was by Meghan Trainor." I replied with a smile, while Judy, Nick, and Gazelle looked at us confused.

"She's from our world." Sydney added in.

"Oh." the three of them said with the realization.

When everyone was done being dispersed, Sydney, Gazelle, and I decided to go home for dinner. The time said it was 5:30 pm, and we were getting quite hungry. We said our goodbyes, got into Gazelle's car, and drove off back to Gazelle's house. We were a little nervous because of what happened earlier, so we searched the whole house to see if the black panther was anywhere to be found. To our luck, he wasn't anywhere in Gazelle's house. After we searched throughout the house, Gazelle started to make dinner for tonight. While she was making dinner for the three of us, Sydney and I were playing on our phones while they were charging at the same time. When Gazelle called us down for dinner, we smelled something good coming from the kitchen, so we raced downstairs and washed our hands quickly. We quickly sat at the table, and Gazelle sat the food on the table. She brought to the table, a homemade cheese pizza and a big salad in a bowl. Gazelle put some of the salad on her plate, while Sydney and I put three slices each of pizza onto our plates. While we ate, we just talked about what would happen tomorrow. After we ate, we got ready for bed. When Gazelle went to sleep, Sydney and I texted each other since we were in different rooms. The conversation went like this.

 **Me:** _Today was so much fun. :)_

 **Sydney:** _Ikr :)_

 **Me:** _How come Gazelle only eats vegetables and once and a while unhealthy food?_

 **Sydney:** _Idk, but we can ask her tomorrow._

 **Me:** _Ok. :) We'll goodnight cuz I'm tired lol_

 **Sydney:** _Same lol goodnight! :)_

After we ended the conversation, I plugged my phone in, and left it on the nightstand to charge. _"We made a good first impression on Zootopia."_ I smiled and thought to myself. Then, I turned off the light, went under the covers, and went to sleep happily.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? Pouncer back at it again with the tormenting! XD To the questions: How will the twins impact Zootopia again? Will the twins collaborate with Gazelle? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Studio

Chapter 4: The Studio: **(A/N): Here's chapter 4! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Danny's POV)** : I woke up to the smell of something good downstairs. I got dressed, grabbed my charged phone, and went downstairs. I saw Gazelle making us more pancakes, and Sydney already sitting at the table. When I sat down, both girls noticed me.

"Morning Danny!" Sydney smiled, while Gazelle just nodded.

"Morning Syd! Morning Gazelle." I replied a little tired.

Gazelle, then, put our plates of pancakes at our places, so we could eat quickly. After we ate those delicious pancakes, we washed our dishes in the kitchen sink. After that Gazelle checked the time, and it read 10:00 am.

"Ok! It's time to go to my studio!" Gazelle smiled.

"Ok." Sydney and I replied happily.

We got into Gazelle's car, and we then drove off towards Gazelle's studio. On the way, Sydney and I saw so many cool buildings because we've only been to a part of the Downtown area in Zootopia. I guessed that the studio was in the heart of the Downtown area. We also had to pass the shady looking part of the Downtown area, and we had gotten some bad vibes from it. When we got there, the studio looked so amazing and it was a big one story building! We went inside, and the inside was the same way on how we felt about the outside! Gazelle told us that anyone can use the studios, but there's a special studio just for her. The three of us were going to be going into that studio! The special studio was downstairs in the basement of the building. There was an elevator for going up and down the two floors, but it could only be used for Gazelle and if she brought featuring artists down with her. When we got down to the floor with Gazelle's studio, the three of us had to walk down a small hallway, and when we reached the studio, it looked so awesome!

"Your studio is so awesome!" I exclaimed happily.

"Thanks!" Gazelle smiled.

There was another animal in the room with the mixer boards, recording stuff, midi keyboards, and other stuff that were used in a studio. He was a moose, and he wore a red flannel shirt, khakis, and a pair of shades. Gazelle introduced us to him, so we wouldn't feel nervous around him at all.

"Danny, Sydney, this is David!" Gazelle smiled as she introduced us.

"Hey there!" David replied with a smile.

"Hi!" I said happily, while Sydney just smiled.

"You two just sit here in this room with David, so you guys get how this works, ok?" Gazelle smiled and pointed to the couches in the room where David was.

"Ok." Sydney and I replied with a smile, and headed into the room.

Sydney and I just sat on the couches, and waited for Gazelle to start practicing her new song. When the music started to play, we were excited for her new song. Before we started though, Gazelle made us promise not to tell anyone about her new song yet. The song was called "Gravitate Towards You". The beat had pop star beats with a little bit of rap beats with the pop beats. The song was really good, and we liked it a lot. After the song had ended, Sydney and I stood up and clapped and smiled, for Gazelle doing a really good job with her song.

"Thanks darlings!" Gazelle smiled and bowed.

"Your welcome Gazelle." I replied happily.

 **(Finnick's POV)** : I was just walking around Downtown and listening to French rap music, which was my favorite music, when I saw Gazelle and the twins walk out of the recording studios building. I was wondering about why the twins were there with Gazelle, while I continued walking back to my van and listening to my music on my phone. When I got into my van, which was in a parking lot, I put my seat belt on, put my phone and headphones on the seat next to me, and drove back to me and Nick's apartment. When I got home, I parked my van, walked into our apartment, and plugged in my phone to charge. I searched the apartment for food because I was really hungry, and I did find some mac and cheese. It was the best option for eating, so I made the mac and cheese. After I made my food, I put some in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat on the couch to watch some TV. While I ate my mac and cheese, I just flipped through the channels, until I found my favorite TV show. When my TV show ended, I went into the kitchen, climbed the counter of the sink, and washed my bowl and spoon clean because I finished the mac and cheese when my TV show was over. I climbed back down, and went to go sit on the couch again. That's when Nick came in through the front door.

"Hey bud." Nick smiled.

"Hey." I replied while getting my phone and headphones from the charger.

"How was your day?" Nick asked while looking for food in the fridge.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I answered.

"Same." Nick smiled.

"If you need me, I'm in my room with my headphones on." I stated, while putting my headphones on and walking into my room.

I flopped onto my bed with my music on, and started looking at my social media accounts to see what was going on. There wasn't anything new, yet. Then, Nick came in, I paused my music, and took of one of the sides of my headphones.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go out to buy some food. You want anything?" Nick replied, while I thought if I needed anything.

"Nope because I already ate like a couple of minutes ago." I answered his question.

"Ok. See ya soon!" Nick smiled, and walked out of the apartment to get his food.

I put the side of my headphones back into my ear, and continued my very awesome music. For some reason, the thought of me liking or dating Danny kept creeping into my mind! I tried to make it leave my mind by turning up my music or looking at my phone, but the thoughts kept coming back to me!

"Agh! I like girls! But at the same time why is Danny so cute?!" I yelled in frustration and threw a pillow off of my bed.

After a few minutes I calmed down, and I just relaxed so I couldn't have another frustrated fit. I just laid on my back, and thought of on how to tell Danny about this whole situation right now. When was the right time?

 **(Danny's POV)** : When we left the studio, Gazelle took us shopping at the local mall. We had so much fun, and we bought a little bit more stuff from the mall. I guess Gazelle loves to give us things. While we were at the mall, something horrible happened! When we were going to our last store, three jerks came up to us and started to harass Gazelle! When we've had enough of them harassing her, Sydney went crazy up in their faces. It was half funny and half serious as I saw it because the jerks knew it was coming.

"Ok, you know what? Leave her alone! What did she do to you?!" Sydney exclaimed with an angry tone.

"She didn't do anything to us little girl, so why don't you take your stuff and leave!" the wolf smirked while the bear and rhino just smirked as well.

"Then why don't you take this?!" Sydney shouted, and then she stomped on their feet really hard which made them howl in pain.

"Quick run!" Sydney said to us, and we just nodded.

We quickly ran out of the mall with our things, got into Gazelle's car, and drove quickly back towards her house. When we got home, Gazelle sat down on a couch and began to tear up. Then, Sydney sat next to her and hugged her tightly, and Gazelle returned the hug.

"We won't let anything happen to you like that ever again, ok?" Sydney said.

"Ok." Gazelle replied much more calmly.

Once the both of them were more calmer than before, I checked the time at the clock read: 3:30 pm. We had so much time left on our hands, that we didn't know what we would do now. Sydney and I decided to go back to the studio, so we could write our first song. Gazelle told us that it was fine, but we would have to use one of the public studios because she or David wouldn't be there. Also, we had to leave once the building closes, which was around 10:30 pm. We agreed, and Gazelle drove us to the studio and dropped us off at the front.

We went inside and we chose studio 3 because that was the only studio open for us to use. We went into the studio, and of course we had to do everything for ourselves. Sydney got out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write the lyrics for verse one, first pre-chorus, and the first time of chorus. Once she was done, she went into the room with the microphone, and started to sing. I had to record it, so I did with one of the pieces of recording devices. When she was done singing that part, she came in and we switched places, so I would sing and write verse two, the second pre-chorus, and the second time of the chorus. When I was singing, Sydney did the job of recording my part of the song with the device. Once we were done with the recording stuff, we had to listen to our singing, so just in case we needed to revise something. Then, Sydney had to leave because she had to check on Gazelle.

"Just text me if you need to be picked up or there's something wrong ok?" Sydney smiled.

"Ok." I smiled back.

Once she left and got picked up by Gazelle, I checked the time and it read 5:00 pm. I had five and half hours to go to finish this song, sadly, but I had to get the work done. I had gotten started listening and revising our voices a little. That's when a dog with a green and blue hoodie, khakis, and some white Vans on came in.

"Hi! I heard you and your sister sing from the neighboring studio! I think it's really great!" the hooded dog smiled.

"Hey. Thanks, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Blake, and I'm a rapper and beat maker named BlueDawg." Blake replied with a smile.

"Cool. You wanna help us with the beat?" I asked him happily.

"Sure." Blake said coolly.

For the next two hours and a half we kept trying to make up the beat to our song, and finally after a really good one, we had the beat down! It was an RnBass type of beat, and we liked it a lot. Then, Blake, aka BlueDawg, asked me a question about the song.

"Can I rap the middle part?" he asked politely.

"Sure." I smiled.

Then, Blake checked the time, and his ears drooped a little.

"Sorry, I got to go home." Blake said a little sad.

"It's ok. We can do the rap tomorrow when Sydney's here." I replied cheerfully.

"Yup." he smiled.

Blake, then, got up and left the building. I saved our beat and progress on our song quickly, so it wouldn't be lost. Then, I got a text from Gazelle saying that Sydney and her were coming to pick me up because tomorrow was going to be a big day again. I cleaned up the studio, so no one would find it messy tomorrow. After I finished, I started to head outside, so Sydney and Gazelle could pick me up.

 **(A/N): Hey y'all! Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the previous three chapters. That is because of you know, life makes you take away time from writing long chapters :/ Anyway, how'd y'all like it? Also, sorry for this, but I'm making a relationship in chapter 5, and not in chapter 6. To the questions: How is Finnick going to tell Danny about the feelings for him? What is going to happen in the next chapter? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Danny Needs Saving

Chapter 5: Danny Needs Saving: **(A/N): Here's chapter 5! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Finnick's POV)** : I was so bored that I decided to drive a little around town in my van, which that I love so much. To be honest, this was my home before Nick took me into his apartment. I could remember that day because I was so excited, but I was a little bit nervous. I still took the offer because I knew it was a once in a lifetime thing. I decided to park my van in a parking lot, and grabbed my phone and headphones. I also decided to walk around for a bit and listen to my music because it was the only thing I could do right now. I started walking around Downtown, near the studios, when I saw this polar bear and jaguar sneaking towards the building where the studios were in. Then, I saw a glint in the jaguar's hand! He had a knife in his hand! I turned off my music and volume, and secretly followed the sneaky pair. Then, I saw someone sitting on the bench in front of the building. When I realized who it was, my heart sank quickly. The two animals that the person that they were going to attack was none other than Danny! I quickly texted Nick about what was going to go down in the next few minutes. He responded with that he was going to be there in a little bit. I hid in a bush that was next to "the event that is going to be happening soon" area.

 **(Danny's POV)** : I was sitting on the bench that was in front of the building, when I heard someone sneaking around in the front yard of the building! I sat still, and then I asked, really nervous, to see if anyone was there.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone out there?" I stammered.

Then, I saw two animals walk out of the shadows in front of me! One was a polar bear and the other animal was a jaguar! They smiled at me, while they were slowly creeping towards me!

"Hey kid. We wanna show you something." the jaguar smirked, while the polar bear just nodded in agreement.

"W-What is it?" I asked nervously, while starting to stand up.

"Here it is!" the jaguar smiled darkly.

Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a glint come towards me! In an instant, while the jaguar swung the knife at me, I quickly dodged it before the knife could hit me. When I landed, the polar bear punched me really hard in the side, and I face planted onto the hard ground. I tried to get up, but everything was hurting on me! I winced in pain whenever I moved. I started sobbing because of the pain, and also because the jaguar was almost behind me with the knife raised! I started to crawl away quickly to escape the jaguar, but he was already above me! He had his foot on my back to pin me down, and the knife was getting closer to my body! Then, we heard a thud behind us! The jaguar turned around quickly, while I just slowly looked behind me. We noticed that the polar bear was knocked out, and stood in his place was Finnick!

"Who are you?" the jaguar asked Finnick with an attitude, while Finnick kept silent, then he spoke up.

"You don't need to know that." Finnick responded.

"Ok then." the jaguar was about say something else, but then he had gotten knocked out by Nick!

I didn't know that Finnick texted Nick for back up, but I also didn't know that Nick snuck up behind the jaguar and hit him with a baseball bat! I started to see purple spots in my vision, and the area started to fade away slowly. I blacked out, and I heard that they carried me to Nick's car. We were on our way to their apartment.

 **(Finnick's POV)** : When Danny passed out in front of Nick and I, we decided to take him to our apartment, so he could rest up and we could take care of him. When we got back to our apartment, we set him down onto our couch in the living room. Nick went to get him a pillow and blanket to sleep with, while I just sat there next to Danny. I watched him sleep, and to be honest I thought him sleeping was cute. Nick came back with the blanket and pillow, and put them on Danny. After that, since it was late, Nick had to go to bed because he had to go to work tomorrow. So, I just sat next to Danny to protect him from anything. Then, I noticed that Danny started to stir and wake up.

 **(Danny's POV)** : I started to wake up again from the pain from earlier. The pain did settle mostly, but there still was a little bit left. I winced a little when I tried to get up on the couch. I noticed that Finnick was asleep next to me on a chair. It was kind of cute, and I blushed a little when I saw him like that. When I tried to get up off of the couch, my legs gave out, and fell onto the ground with a thud. That's when Finnick woke up, and he noticed that I was on the floor. He helped me up back onto the couch, and we sat next to each other on the couch even though it was like 2:00 am in the morning.

"Thanks for helping me with everything." I smiled with a small blush.

"You're welcome." Finnick replied with a blush.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Y-Yea", Finnick began,"I have to tell you something."

"Yea? What is it?" I asked curiously.

Then, he leaned closer towards me, and started to kiss me on the lips! I kissed him back because it felt so right, but it also felt so wrong at the same time. When we let go from it, I was confused on why he suddenly felt like this.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"I asked Finnick confused.

"It's hard for me to tell you in person." he replied nervously.

"Yea." I smiled.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Finnick asked me nervously and blushed hard.

"Yea." I replied happily.

I laid on the couch, and then Finnick laid on my chest. He was like a little stuffed animal in my arms, and I giggled to myself about the joke. We fell asleep on the couch together, but the time was 2:30 am in the morning.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **(Nick's POV)** : I woke up early for work because they told all of us, the officers, to be there today. I checked the time and the clock read 6:30 am. We had to be there at 7:30, so I quickly got dressed and walked into the living room. Once I did, I saw something that was really cute on the couch! Finnick was laying on Danny's chest, and Danny was holding Finnick close. I saw that they were stirring awake. I snapped a quick picture, so I could show Judy. I made breakfast for myself, which was toast and a banana. When I was about to leave, the two of them were waking up slowly. I left quickly, though, because it was already 6:45 am.

 **(Danny's POV)** : The both of us, Finnick and I, woke up together. I was surprised that we stayed in the same position for the whole night. I checked the time, and the clock read 7:00 am in the morning.

"Good morning Finnick."I smiled tiredly.

"Morning Danny." Finnick said while yawning.

Then, Finnick said something that I'll never forget, in a good way though.

"You were very comfy." Finnick smiled.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

Finnick got up and went to make us some breakfast. I still couldn't get up, that's what Doctor Finnick told me. I looked at my phone, which it was mostly full in battery, and I texted Sydney and Gazelle that I was alright. They asked me where I was right now, and I replied with at Nick and Finnick's apartment. They said that they were on their way over to the apartment. Finnick, then, came back with a tray of food for me, and on the tray there was a bowl of cereal, a piece of toast, and a banana. He was such a gentleman to me, and I smiled for him making me some breakfast.

"Thanks Finnick." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome, Danny." Finnick replied with a smile.

He sat next to me, and turned on the TV. Finnick flipped through the channels until he came to this TV show. It had these animals in these funny videos of them failing at things, and it kind of reminded me of America's Funniest Videos back at home. I finished my breakfast, and I continued to watch it afterwards. We kept watching the show until Sydney and Gazelle got to the apartment. When Sydney came in, she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I've been worried about you for a long time, Danny!" Sydney said while hugging me, and having tears down her face.

"I know me too, Syd." I replied while returning the hug.

"What happened to you?" Gazelle asked me.

"While I was waiting for you guys outside, the two animals tried to attack me with a knife!" I replied with a slight frown.

"Oh. We'll have to tell Nick and Judy because those two are still out there." Sydney stated, while the rest of us just nodded in agreement.

"When will you be home?" Gazelle asked me.

"He'll be home probably in two days because the pain needs to heal itself." Finnick replied for me.

"Ok." Gazelle said.

Then, Sydney and Gazelle had to leave for the studio because Sydney had to finish the song with Blake , and Gazelle wanted to hear how the song sounds. We exchanged our goodbyes, and then they left Finnick and I alone together in the apartment.

 **(Nick's POV)** : While Judy and I were on our break time, I decided to show Judy the picture that I took of a sleeping Finnick and Danny. When she would come back from the bathroom, I would show her then. Judy, then, came into the break room from the bathroom.

"Hey Judy I got a picture to show you!" I smiled.

"Yea, what is it?" Judy asked curiously, while walking towards me.

"Look." I stated with a smile, while handing my phone to Judy.

While she was looking at the picture, she gave me this big smile. At first, I thought it was creepy, until Judy gave this cute squeal.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute! So they're dating?" Judy smiled.

"Yea I guess." I replied with a smirk.

Then, I got a text from Finnick telling me that either Danny or I should tell Judy what happened because she cares about Danny and Sydney, just as much as she did to me. I texted him back saying that Danny should because he was the one who was attacked. I was going to bring Judy back to the apartment after our shift was over. Then, Chief Bogo came in to tell us that our break time was over, and to get back to our work. I groaned a little because I didn't want to continue my paperwork.

 **(Sydney's POV)** : Gazelle and I left Finnick and Danny alone because Nick sent us the picture of them sleeping together. We started squealing a lot because of the cute couple. We got to the studio as quickly as possible, and we went into studio three because Blake was waiting for us. We got to work right away because he had to leave around 1:00 pm, and it was already 11:30 am. We finished the rapping part, and the last time of pre-chorus and chorus. Then, we put the whole song together, and it sounded fantastic! Even Gazelle thought it was really good! We saved it to Gazelle's flash drive because she was going to be putting our song onto her album as an extra song. Then, it turned 1:00 pm and Blake had to leave. We said our goodbyes, and we went into our separate cars and drove off. I'm so glad that we finished the song because the thing we have to worry about is those two animals who attacked Danny last night. I was going to get my revenge, but I'll do it when they'd least expect it. I'm like this because ever since our childhood, if one of us gets put down or messed with, you have to mess with the other twin, too. While we were driving home, Gazelle went through the Snarlbuck's drive-thru to get some coffee.

"You want anything?" Gazelle asked me.

"No, thanks." I replied, while Gazelle just shrugged.

She got her coffee, and we then continued on our way back to Gazelle's house.

 **(Danny's POV)** : I decided to take a nap after Finnick and I ate lunch. During my nap, my dream turned into a nightmare! It was the event reoccurring in my mind, but there was a twist, Finnick and Nick weren't there to save me in the end! I was crying a lot, while I was lying in a pool of my own blood, and the two animals laughing manically. Then, I heard Finnick trying to wake me up from the nightmare.

"Danny? Danny?" Finnick said while poking me to wake up.

I woke up in tears, and Finnick hugged me to calm me down from crying a lot. I hugged him back because I wanted the reoccurring memory to fade away from my mind.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok." Finnick whispered soothingly to me to calm me down.

When I became calm, after a half an hour of crying, I began to sniffle cutely. That's what Finnick told me, and that made me feel so much better because I felt so much safer around him. We snuggled together for a while, and we continued to watch TV. The show was a different show than the one we watched earlier. We watched it, until Nick and Judy came back from their work shift ending.

"Hey guys!" Judy smiled.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"Can you two give us some time?" Judy asked the two foxes.

"Sure." they replied, and they walked into Nick's room.

When they were gone, Judy asked me a question about last night's incident.

"Ok, what happened?" Judy asked me concerned.

"I was waiting for Gazelle and Sydney to pick me up from the studios, and then these two animals tried to attack me with a knife!" I somewhat stammered in my response.

"Ok. When your leg feels better, we'll tell Chief Bogo about this ok?" Judy smiled reassuringly.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Ok, you two can come back now." Judy stated, meant for the two foxes.

Finnick and Nick came out of Nick's room, and we all just hung out in the living room since I couldn't move off of the couch yet. We played some card and board games, until Judy had to leave because her parents were visiting for two days. I checked the time, and the clock read: 5:30 pm. Then, Nick asked us what we wanted for dinner because he was going to go get the food we want.

"What do you guys want for dinner? I'm getting a sandwich, fries, and a sundae." Nick asked us.

"I want the same thing as you." Finnick replied.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Ok." Nick smiled, and left to go pick the food up.

 **(Pouncer's POV)** : I'm in a tree that's near the two foxes' apartment that held one of the twins, Danny. I was watching all of their moves with my binoculars, so I could see what was happening to my one of my subjects. I noticed that Danny and that fennec fox haven't been doing anything ever since that fox with the green Hawaiian shirt left. I was so glad that my grunts made Danny feel pain last night. I smirked to myself, and said this to myself: "The twins need saving. Danny needs saving." Then, I saw, with my binoculars, that the taller fox brought back some food for the three of them.

 **(Danny's POV)** : Nick came back with our food, and put mine on my tray. He did this because I didn't have to get up from the couch. We all ate while watching TV, and while eating, Nick accidentally dropped some of his sundae on his favorite shirt! We started to laugh uncontrollably, and Nick just rolled his eyes and smirked at us. Nick, then, went to wash his favorite shirt of his. When Nick came back, he came back shirtless! I think Finnick and I accidentally gawked at his gorgeous six-pack because Nick just smirked at us staring at them.

"Guys, you can stop staring at my abs." Nick said with a slight smirk following his words.

"Oops. Sorry." I stammered nervously, while Finnick and I just blushed.

"It's ok." Nick smiled.

We continued to eat our dinner and kept watching TV. Once we were done eating, Finnick threw away his and my garbage! He totally was a gentleman because he wanted to take care of me.

"Thanks." I smiled at Finnick.

"Your welcome." Finnick replied happily.

Once our show was finished, we turned off the TV, and we had gotten ready for bed because it was 9:30 pm already. Nick went into his bedroom, while Finnick and I slept together again because Finnick wanted to protect me as the best he could. I went to sleep very happily because I know now that there was someone who was willing to protect me, besides my sister, and he was on my chest sleeping so cutely.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? Geez, Pouncer, you've got a stalking problem! Also, awww I think I've found the right couple! (Finnick x Danny) :) To the questions: Is there going to be a Sydney x Gazelle thing happening? What other plans does Pouncer have? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- The Girls

Chapter 6: The Girls: **(A/N): Here's chapter six! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Danny's POV)** : I woke up with Finnick on my chest again, and it was cute of him sleeping so soundly on me. The only thing I wish for is for Finnick to be a bit taller because he could fall off of my chest so easily. Then, I remembered that the black panther could grant any wish, but it would come at a big price. I decided not to say my wish out loud because he would grant it if he was around. I heard Nick walk out of his room, dressed and ready for work today.

"Morning Nick." I said softly, so we couldn't wake Finnick up.

"Morning Danny." Nick whispered back with a smile.

Then, Finnick started to wake up, and I smiled at him because the way he woke up was so cute to me.

"Hey Finnick." I smiled.

"Hey Danny." Finnick yawned while giving a tired smile.

"Well see you two later." Nick smiled, waved at us, and left the apartment to go to his shift at the station.

Finnick got up off of me to make us breakfast again. He came back with a tray with two bowls of cereal, three pieces of toast, and two bananas. When my leg is better I decided to go to the store right away because they're running out of food quick. Then, I realized that I don't have any money because I don't have a job yet. While we were eating, we were wondering what everybody else was doing this morning because it was 11:30 am already.

 **(Sydney's POV)** : I woke up to a really good smell that was coming from the kitchen. I got dressed really fast, and went into the bathroom to get ready. I did my hair, my make-up, did my business, and grabbed my phone from the bedside table before going downstairs. I was greeted with, when I was downstairs, Gazelle making us breakfast. I sat down at my place at the table, and Gazelle noticed me when I sat down because I made a little bit of noise. She put at my place a plate of french toast sticks with sausage in front of me. In the kitchen I noticed that she was eating a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast.

"Morning Sydney." Gazelle smiled at me, and sitting next to me at the table with her food.

"Morning Gazelle." I smiled back with a tiny blush.

"After breakfast we're gonna go get Danny ok?" Gazelle said happily.

"Ok." I replied while eating a french toast stick happily.

When we finished eating both of our breakfasts, we got ready to go visit Danny. When we were ready to go, we headed to Gazelle's car and drove off to Finnick and Nick's apartment.

 **(Danny's POV)** : Ever since after breakfast, we've been driving around town in Finnick's van for a while now. It's been like an hour and a half now, and I was a little bit worried right now because the destination that Finnick told me about was a surprise. When we got there Finnick told me something that eased my nerves.

"Ok, we're here!" Finnick smiled.

"Cool!" I replied with a smile.

"But you're gonna have to close your eyes though." Finnick said while holding the door open.

"Ok." I replied while closing my eyes, and using the door as guide to get out of the van.

When I was out of the car, Finnick just told me to walk two feet ahead of the van. So, I did what he told me to do. Then, Finnick told me to stop and to open my eyes. I did, and I saw something really amazing in the park we were in! It was a picnic basket with food, an envelope, and a blanket underneath it! I smiled and hugged Finnick really tightly. He just did the most adorable thing to me. We were going to have our first date!

"Oh my gosh! I love you Finnick! You are the most kind person I've known!" I exclaimed happily, while we were going over to the area.

"I love you too Danny. Thank you for calling me kind." Finnick smiled back at me, while we sat down next to each other.

"You're welcome." I giggled.

Finnick opened the basket, and he got the food out for the both of us. I guessed either he couldn't afford something fancy, or he's rich but he doesn't want to boast about it. Either way, I still like Finnick for who he is because he's not like the rest of society. We ate a bunch of food like sandwiches, fruit, cookies, and potato salad. After we were done eating, we just laid back and looked into each other's eyes.

 **(Sydney's POV)** : We got to the apartment, but the door was surprisingly unlocked even though there was no one home! We checked every room to see if they were anywhere, but to our dismay, we had no luck of finding the two. We sat down onto the couch in nervousness because we didn't know where they were, and then I noticed there was a note on the coffee table. It said that Finnick and Danny were on their first date, and they were in the park, too. We both sighed in relief because we now knew where the pair were. Then, I had to tell Gazelle about my feelings toward her.

"Gazelle, I have to tell you something." I stammered nervously.

"Yes?" Gazelle replied curiously.

Then, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips! To my surprise, she kissed back even though she was surprised at first. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. When we let go from it, I was blushing really hard.

"I'm sorry." I stammered, while blushing.

"It's ok, to be honest, I like you too." Gazelle smiled.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

We just cuddled on the couch, until Finnick and Danny came back to the apartment with smiles on their faces from their first date. Then, their eyes widened knowing what just happened when they were gone. We didn't notice them while we were cuddling, and when we saw them, we were blushing madly.

"H-Hey you guys." I smiled nervously.

"Hey you two, I'm guessing something happened while we were gone?" Danny asked us.

"Yea." Gazelle and I answered simultaneously while still blushing.

"It's ok, we accept your relationship." Danny smiled at us, while Finnick just nodded in agreement.

"Cool." I smiled back at them, and Gazelle also smiled at them too.

Then, I checked the time, and the clock read: 2:00 pm. That's when Nick and Judy walked into the apartment! They also saw us cuddling on the couch, and of course, Judy was smiling her biggest smile ever. The three of us girls just hugged each other because Judy was so happy for us. We decided to celebrate this joyous event by going to the sandwich place, where Nick got the boys dinner last night, for lunch. When we got there, we ordered and waited for our food by the pick-up line. After we had gotten our food, we sat down in the big, round table in the back of the restaurant. While we ate, we were being goofy and also talking about life. One of the jokes made Nick have soda spit out of his nose. It was just too funny that all of us were dying laughing a lot. Nick went into the men's bathroom to clean off his shirt. After we calmed down, we continued to eat our food. When Nick came back, and when we finished our food, we decided to leave to go back to the apartment. On the way back, in Judy's car, Gazelle and I cuddled next to each other. When we got back to the apartment, we decided to do another game night. During the game, we heard this knock on the apartment window! We all turned towards the living room window, but we found nothing there! We were freaked out, but after a while we continued our game. Gazelle and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched off, but everyone else just laughed it off even though they were feeling it too. Then, Nick won the game, and surprisingly he won fair and square! I say that because the last time he won, he cheated during the turn he was going to win. I checked the time, and it read: 7:30 pm. Gazelle, Danny, and I had to go for dinner and it was getting late too.

"Bye you three!" Judy waved at us smiling.

"Bye Judy!" I smiled back waving at the two foxes and bunny.

We got into Gazelle's car, and we drove back to her house. When we got there, Gazelle went into the kitchen to make us dinner, so we went upstairs to be on our phones together. After twenty minutes of playing on our phones, Gazelle called us down for dinner. We came rushing down for dinner, and we quickly sat our places at the table. We were having leftovers for dinner, but Danny and I didn't mind. After dinner, we had to go straight to bed. Gazelle made me sleep with her, and I accepted her invitation. We fell asleep quickly because we had each other next to the other person. Today was a really good day for me, and then I truly fell asleep.

 **(Pouncer's POV)** : I watched those three from the tree that was next to the house, and I kept thinking that Gazelle and Finnick needed to be out of the equation. Also, they were protecting the twins from my reach. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm so creepy like this, but I just shrug that thought out of my head. I like to forget about it because something happened to me in high school, and it was really bad. Then, in my mind, I heard that there were two more wishes coming from Earth again. I knew whose those wishes came from; they were the twins' Earth friends.

 **(Amanda's POV)** : It's been six days ever since their disappearance, and still we've had gotten no signs of were the twins were. Justin and I decided to stay with Mrs. Johnson, so we could comfort her when she missed he children. It was so sad to see her like this!

"We've got to find them soon." I stated to Justin, while we were in Sydney's room.

"Yea." Justin sighed.

"I wish we could go to Zootopia to find them." I wished, while Justin nodding in agreement.

Then, out of nowhere, this black panther that was standing on two legs appeared in front of us! Then, he said something that freaked us out a little.

"Be careful for what you wish for!" the black panther smiled creepily.

"What?" Justin asked confused.

The black panther, then, teleported us and himself away from the Johnson's house! We woke up in this apartment like thing. We still had our phones and chargers with us, but we had our outfits on from the house. We looked out the window, and we were shocked and amazed at the same time. We were in Zootopia! There was a map of Zootopia, and we were in Sahara Square! We walked out of the apartment building, and it was night time where we were, too. We walked to the police station, so we could ask where we could find the twins. To our dismay, it was closed because it was midnight. We decided to walk around town, and of course there weren't anybody in the streets. Then, we saw the black panther snooping around this nice looking two-story house! We decided to follow him, and we followed him quietly. Then, we heard him mutter underneath his breath something that shocked us!

"Why can't the twins that are in this house die?" the black panther muttered to himself, while we were quietly behind him.

"Um, hello?" I asked the panther, who jumped when her heard us.

Then, the black panther just disappeared! He didn't come back for us, surprisingly. We walked up to the front door to the house that had Sydney and Danny in it, and quietly knocked on the door.

"Wait, wouldn't they be asleep?" Justin asked.

"Oh. Yea." I replied sheepishly.

We left the property, and we went back to the apartment that we woke up in, and fell asleep there because we didn't have a place to stay. We were wondering what would happen if we found the twins, but we then truly went to sleep.

 **(A/N): Hope y'all liked it! :) Sorry for those people who wanted Gazelle straight, but it's my story not yours. Anyway, to the questions! What will happen if Amanda and Justin find the twins and What are Pouncer's plans this time? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Pouncer's Unraveled Plans

Chapter 7: Pouncer's Unraveled Plans: **(A/N): Here's chapter seven! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Danny's POV)** : I woke up and checked the time. The clock read: 10:30 am. I decided to get dressed quickly because I wanted to text Finnick. It was a little bit sad that Finnick couldn't sleep next to me last night. I checked my phone, and I was shocked to see a text from Amanda! It read saying "Where are you?". I texted her back really quickly and happily. I said that I'm in Gazelle's house, and that the both of us are just fine. I was tearing up with tears of joy when the phone said that Amanda read it. She responded with a "We're coming.", and I decided to wake up Sydney about the good news. So, I quickly walked into Gazelle's room, and woke up both of the girls who were sleeping next to each other.

"What is it Danny?" Sydney asked me tiredly.

"Guess what!" I replied excitedly.

"What?" Sydney yawned while getting out of bed slowly.

"Amanda and Justin are here!" I exclaimed brightly, while Sydney gasped and quickly got ready.

"Wait, who now?" Gazelle asked us confused while getting dressed quickly.

"You'll see." I giggled, while Gazelle just rolled her eyes.

After we had gotten dressed, we quickly went downstairs to have some breakfast. Gazelle started the stove top and put a greased pan on top of it. She was making the three of us some pancakes and sausage this morning. While we were setting the table, there was a knock on the front door!

"I got it!" Sydney stated with a smile, while rushing to the door.

Sydney opened the front door, and squealed in delight. She came back with Amanda and Justin!

"Oh my gosh, Amanda!" I exclaimed happily, and I ran to her and hugged Amanda.

"Hey Danny." Amanda smiled with tears in her eyes, while hugging me back.

"How's mom doing?" Sydney asked Justin.

"Well, she misses you guys a lot." Justin replied while Amanda just nodded in agreement.

"Oh." I frowned a little bit.

Then, Gazelle called us to the kitchen table where there were five plates because as Amanda and Justin stated, they were really hungry this morning. We all sat down after Gazelle washed her hands. While we ate our wonderful breakfast, Sydney and I were catching up with Amanda and Justin with life happening on Earth. We also introduced Gazelle to our to best friends, and she was happy to meet them as well as they did with her. Then, I asked Amanda and Justin how they even got here to the Zootopia world.

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked them curiously.

"We wished to be with you two, then this black panther who could stand said something, and then we ended up in Zootopia!" Amanda replied with a smile, while Justin just nodded.

Sydney just stared at them, while I dropped my fork onto my plate and stared at them.

"What?" Justin asked us confused.

"That's how we got here in the first place." I responded, while Sydney just nodded in agreement.

"Oh." Amanda added.

Then, I got a call from Judy, so I answered it. When I picked it up, it sounded like Judy was in a panicky attitude.

"What's wrong?" I asked Judy concerned.

"Someone took Finnick!" Judy responded really panicky.

"What?!" I said really shocked.

"Yea! We're coming over to Gazelle's in a few." Judy stated.

"Ok." I replied softly.

I ended the phone call, and turned towards everyone.

"What's going on, Danny?" Sydney asked me concerned.

"Someone took Finnick." I stammered and started to cry.

When everyone else heard the words, they came over to me and hugged me tightly. That made me so much calmer than I was hearing what just happened to my boyfriend. Then, there was another knock on the front door, and this time it was Nick and Judy. When Judy saw me and knew that I was crying, she came over to me and hugged me tightly because she knew that he was so special to me. I asked her for an explanation for what happened to Finnick.

"What happened to him?" I asked the bunny cop.

"All we know is that we heard Finnick screaming for help and we couldn't find him anywhere!" Judy replied somberly.

"Oh."I said softly.

Everyone was in the living room, when we heard Gazelle scream from the kitchen! We rushed over to the kitchen to see that black panther and Gazelle disappear! Sydney was about to lash out at the panther, but it was too late and she swatted at the air. Then, Sydney started to cry just like me because her lover is gone too. We comforted her, until she was much more calm twenty minutes later.

"We need to watch our backs just in case we're next." Judy stated while the rest of us just nodded in agreement.

"We need to find the three of them fast." I stated firmly.

"Yea." everyone else responded.

We were going to solve our very first mystery, except for Nick and Judy because they've been on multiple cases before. The six of us went to Chief Bogo to ask for any leads or help on this new case. Sydney and I needed our lovers back and soon because we were starting to hyperventilate. Judy noticed us like this, and sat us down in the chairs of the chief's desk. She tried to calm us down and that mostly calmed us down. The both of us started to cry, and our two best friends, Amanda and Justin, brought us into a hug. We hugged them back, and soon everyone else in the office joined into the hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said softly, while Sydney just nodded in agreement.

"No problem." Amanda and Justin responded with a smile.

"We're gonna find them soon." Chief Bogo smiled.

"Ok." Sydney smiled back.

We talked to Chief Bogo about if there were any leads for this case. The response from him wasn't what we were expecting for at all. He told us that, so far, there is only one lead, and that's a list of who was still captured in Zootopia from that black panther. Most of the beings of the list were from Zootopia, and some of them were from places that we've never even heard of! Then, my heart dropped when I saw that two of them were humans! They looked like our other two best friends, back at home, who've disappeared when the six of us were seven years old. I showed Sydney our two friends who've been missing ever since our early childhood. I saw her happy, smiling face go into a half sad, half mad look on her face.

"When we meet that black panther, I'm going to smash his head into the ground." Sydney fumed.

"Oh." I replied nervously, since I'm worried about all of our safeties combined.

"Sorry. It's just that he's been messing with all of our lives a lot. We just wanted to have fun here, but no he wanted to ruin it." Sydney teared up.

"It's ok, Syd." I smiled.

"Yeah." Sydney smiled back.

When everyone was much more calmer, we talked about where this lead will take us. We started to make WANTED signs for the black panther, so we can have more leads from eyewitnesses. Once we were done with the signs, we put them all over the city, so people can contact us when they saw the panther.

 **(Pouncer's POV)** : My plan has been going well so far, but when I captured Gazelle, it started to fall apart. Her screaming wasn't supposed to happen at all. I teleported a tied up Gazelle with me to my secret lair in the Rainforest District. It's hidden in plain sight because it's in the basement of an abandoned home. Once I got there, I put Gazelle into the giant cage where I had put all of my captives in. I was somewhat nice because I did give them food, water, sleeping bags, and every week, new clothes. Before I put her into the cage, I untied the rope, and pushed her into the cage. I, then, went upstairs to go outside, so I can watch the twins in secrecy.

 **(Gazelle's POV)** : When I was pushed into the cage forcefully, by that rude black panther, I almost tripped over Finnick! Finnick helped me up, and some of the animals who were in the cage with us recognized who I was!

"Oh my gosh, it's Gazelle!" the adolescent female cheetah squealed, while the others just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Gazelle, how's Danny?" Finnick asked me softly.

"He's missing you a lot." I replied.

"Oh." Finnick said somberly.

"They'll free us all. I was in on their plan to rescue all of you guys until that panther took me away." I stated to everyone in the cage.

"Oh." Finnick said, while the rest of them just nodded in agreement.

Then, the basement door opened! That panther came back down with food for us, and he set the trays of food into the doggy door that was used for it. I had to ask him who he was, and why did he capture all of us.

"Who are you?" I asked him confused and curiously.

"My name is Pouncer." Pouncer replied with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Ok." I said.

"Why did you even capture us?" I asked him curiously.

"Because, you all had a role with the wishes you guys had." Pouncer replied.

"Then, why Finnick and I?" I asked confused because of the circumstances with him.

"Because, you two have been protecting the twins from me." he replied in a creepy tone.

"Ok." I said, a little bit creeped out.

I still had my phone on me, so I looked at the time. The clock on my phone read: 5:30 pm. Then, Pouncer took my phone, and put it on the table that was down there with us!

"Hey!" I protested.

"I can't let you be giving away my location." Pouncer stated gruffly.

"Hmph!" I retorted.

"You have two hours until bed time!" Pouncer stated.

Everyone groaned at the command that black panther gave us. I just sighed and continued to talk to Finnick.

 **(Danny's POV)** : I was missing my Finnick so much right now. Sydney and I were alone in Gazelle's house, and we were missing them so much. We had to make our own dinner because Gazelle wasn't around. We had chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, and green beans for dinner. We ate in silence because we were still sort of grieving over our lovers' capture. After dinner, we had gotten ready for bed because there wasn't anything to do that could make us happy. I got into my bed, and once underneath the covers, I started to cry myself to sleep. I heard Sydney doing the same thing in the next room over. I texted Justin to come upstairs because they were asleep downstairs. By "they" I mean Amanda and Justin. He responded with a "sure.". I heard his footsteps walk up the stairs and towards the room I was in. Justin knocked on the door of the room, and he entered. He saw me crying, so he rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok, Danny." Justin cooed soothingly, while cuddling me to calm down.

"I know." I stuttered.

"You want me to sleep with you tonight?" he asked me calmly and with a smile, while I just nodded.

He got underneath the covers with me, and I snuggled into Justin because he kinda reminded me of Finnick. We fell asleep quickly because we knew we were going to find Finnick and Gazelle soon. They were coming home soon, but we needed their location as soon as possible.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? :) That was so adventurous, wasn't it? Anyway, to the questions! :) Where is the lair located in the Rainforest District?, Will the twins' mother join this world?, and Who will be next in the cage? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- The Map for the Rescue

Chapter 8: The Map for the Rescue: **(A/N): Hey y'all! Here's chapter 8! Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **(Danny's POV)** : Justin and I woke up at the same time together, so we just got dressed really quickly and went downstairs to make ourselves breakfast. When we got downstairs, we saw that Amanda was up, but not Sydney. Amanda was the only one who slept downstairs, but she was ok with it. Amanda was making all of us her famous pancakes, and then that's when Sydney came down for breakfast.

"Morning Syd." I smiled at her.

"Morning Danny!" Sydney smiled back with tired eyes.

We all sat down at the table and ate our breakfasts in silence. We were still somewhat sad for what happened yesterday, but we knew that we were going to free all of them soon. We also knew that this rescue mission was going to be super dangerous and we were risking our lives for someone else's safeties. We had to make a plan for rescuing the people that Pouncer captured over these years. Then, I got a text from Judy saying that we were needed to the police station as soon as possible. I told the other three who were with me, and we took off to the station. Once we got to the police station, the four of us were really confused on why they wanted us at the station. Judy was walking to us when we walked in the station.

"Hey Judy!" I smiled at her.

"Hey Danny!" She smiled back at the four of us, including me.

"Why are we here again?" I asked Judy confused.

"Oh, yea, Chief wanted to show the four of you guys something." Judy replied.

"Ok." I said.

Judy, Sydney, Amanda, Justin, and I walked upstairs to Chief Bogo's office to see why he needed to see the five of us right away. We walked into his office, and we were greeted by his warm smile that he half of the time never gives anyone.

"Why'd you call us over here?" Sydney asked Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo, then, went into the walk-in closet he had in his office, and he came back with an old looking map. I guessed it was an older map of Zootopia in its early stages. Then, Chief Bogo got from his desk, the current map of Zootopia. He laid both of them across his big desk, so we all could see both maps.

"Some of these buildings on this old map aren't on the current map today." Chief Bogo informed the five of us.

"So, one of these buildings is where the beings who were captured by Pouncer are." I exclaimed in rejoice.

"Then, we can find the captured and free them! And to catch Pouncer!" Judy agreed happily.

We were looking for the old buildings that weren't on the new and current map of Zootopia. We did this searching for like an hour and a half, and we did find some buildings on the map that aren't there in the current map. There were three in the Rainforest District, one in Downtown, two in Sahara Square, and four in Tundratown! All we need now is a really good plan to search these ten locations at the same time. The five of us decided to make five different rescue teams to search each of the ten hidden buildings of Zootopia. These were the leaders for each of the five rescue teams for the captured;

 _ **Team 1: Chief Bogo**_

 _ **Team 2: Judy and Nick**_

 _ **Team 3: Amanda**_

 _ **Team 4: Justin**_

 _ **Team 5: Sydney and I**_

After the leaders for each of the rescue teams were done being discussed, Chief Bogo distributed the police officers into each of the teams that were put together.

 **(Gazelle's POV)** : I can't stand this cage anymore, and if I have to stay in here for another week, I'm going to go insane. Pouncer is so rude and obnoxious with his loud snoring at night, and making us work for him during the day! I hope that our friends will come for us, all of us a matter of fact. That black panther doesn't know what's going to happen next to him at all. I miss my career, my house, my comfortable bed, and especially my Sydney! Last night I silently cried myself to sleep because I wanted out of this stupid cage! Now, I'm just sitting here, in this damp basement, thinking of way to escape without Pouncer knowing that I let everyone here escape. I was starting to become starving because my stomach was really growling now. All I needed to wait for is dinner which is at 7:30 pm.

 **(Danny's POV)** : Each of the teams where now discussing among themselves about who'll take what two buildings to explore. Sydney's and my team chose the abandoned tree house in the Rainforest District and also the abandoned warehouse in Sahara Square. I checked the time, and the clock read 4:30 pm. Sydney, Justin, Amanda, and I decided to go back to Gazelle's house to eat some dinner that, surprisingly Justin was going to make. The rescue mission was going to start after breakfast time tomorrow. When we got home, Justin started to make us some dinner, which was homemade fish sticks and fries tonight. The girls and I went into the living room to watch some TV before dinner was ready to eat. We were watching some Scream Queens tonight because there was a new episode on before dinner. Then, Justin called us to the table because dinner was served, and the food looked and smelled pretty good, to be honest.

"Wow, Justin! I didn't know you could cook." Sydney smiled with hunger in her eyes.

"Thanks." Justin replied sheepishly.

"You're welcome." I said happily.

The four of us sat down, and started to eat our delicious meal for dinner. We ate and talked happily about what was going to happen tomorrow. We were going to definitely find the captured now because of all the clues and knowledge we gained while looking at both maps in Chief Bogo's office. After we ate, we cleaned our dishes in the sink and put them into the dishwasher.

 **(Gazelle's POV)** : There was a clock in the cage, and it read: 7:30 pm. Then, Pouncer came in with our trays of food, and let me tell you something, I was starving as fuck, no lie about it. This time we had sub sandwiches, chips, and a little thing of vanilla ice cream. I ate it right away because I couldn't take anymore of my stomach growling and I can't stand this stupid cage! I still have plans for escaping this house, with everyone else. I knew that Pouncer still didn't know what was going to happen soon. After we gave our trays back to Pouncer, he told us it was time to go to bed. It was close to our bedtime right now, but I didn't feel like going to bed yet. I still went with the order, but I was just acting it. I fell asleep hopeful for our friends to come and rescue us soon.

 **(Danny's POV)** : After dinner, we decided to watch a two hour movie because we didn't know what to do now. While we were watching the movie, we all cuddled underneath some fleece blankets and ate some candy together. After the movie, we decided to go to bed. Amanda still slept on the downstairs couch, while the rest of us slept upstairs in the bedrooms. Of course, Justin and I slept together again, and Sydney had her room to herself. We went to sleep knowing that we were going to free the captured tomorrow, and put an end to Pouncer's reign of terror.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like it? Sorry for it being short it's because of it being towards the end of the school year. :/ Anyway, to the questions! How will the rescue mission go down? Will Pouncer's reign of terror ever end? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of Where Worlds Meet! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


End file.
